Craving
by sxymnquin
Summary: Naoya has a nightmare, Naoto comforts him, lemons ensue... lots of smexxxy incest, after they both went way too long without each other.


'Craving'

A/N- I don't own 'Night Head Genesis' (but this story arc is a lot more compelling than what they're doing for real in the anime).

"Nii-san…come back?" a supplication, pleading and desperate, so quiet as to be all but swallowed in the dark hotel room they shared.

"Please, don't leave me…" Naoya begged, tears evident in his shaking voice.

Naoto had been awake for some time now, his restless sleep interrupted by his little brother's somniloquy. The loneliness in Naoya's soft voice tore at Naoto's heart. He could listen no more. He moved to sit on the bed next to his brother, then placed a warm hand comfortingly on his chest, whispering, "Naoya, wake up. I'm right here."

At that gentle touch Naoya's eyes shot open suddenly, brim-full with tears that fell gracefully down, over his lashes, tracing his cheekbones, gathering momentum until they soaked into the pillow.

"Oh, _Nii-san_, I dreamed that… you went away. You wouldn't come back…" Naoya sobbed, placing a hand atop his brother's as if to make sure Naoto was really there, in the flesh.

"I'm right here Naoya. I'm not going anywhere."

The hand on Naoya's chest registered just how fast and frantic his heartbeat was. With his other hand, Naoto lovingly wiped the tears from his brother's eyes.

Naoya sat up, running one slim, long-fingered hand through his tousled brown hair. As was so often the case, Naoto couldn't take his eyes off him. To Naoto, everything about his younger brother was alluring, maddeningly so. His soft, sweet voice, his warm, amber eyes, the inviting pout his little mouth frequently wore.

Naoto was always the one to comfort him, rescue him. And Naoto always craved to take it further. Even if they didn't have the telepathic bond, Naoya was aware of his brother's attraction. He couldn't tell when exactly it had happened, maybe it was more of a cumulative buildup, but Naoya was ensnared just the same.

"I just don't know what I'd ever do without you, Nii-san…"

"Shhh, you'll never have to find out." Naoto soothed. He settled closer to his brother and wrapped strong arms around him in a reassuring embrace so that Naoya's head was pillowed on his broad chest. "I promise, we'll always be together." He kissed the top of Naoya's head, inhaling his scent, something vaguely cottony, something he couldn't place, couldn't describe as anything other than _Naoya._

Their hearts both beat fast now. Each could sense the other's exhilaration and longing. Both knew that if they took this further, surrendered themselves to the desire that had been gnawing at them, they could not go back.

Naoto took his brother's angelic face in his hands, caressed him with the most tender touch, from his slender neck and defined jaw slowly up, to his delicate cheekbones, the slight hollows of his temples, then tracing down again, finally placing his fingertips reverently upon slightly parted, petal-soft lips. Naoya closed his eyes in pleasure. When he opened them again moments later, he was lost in deep, charcoal-hued eyes.

For some moments, Naoto couldn't move. He had wanted to feel Naoya's lips for so long, had _hungered_ for them, had dreamt sleeping and awake of how wonderful it would be to kiss them, to taste them, suck them between his own and thrust his tongue into that warm, willing cavern; and now the feel of them, pale pink and silken beneath his fevered fingertips, sent slow waves of pure _need_ up and down his spine and had the blood rushing to his groin.

"Nii-san…" Naoya whispered, still hypnotized by his brother's gaze.

And then, Naoto was _everywhere_- frantically undressing his brother, feeling the claret thrum of Naoya's veins beneath the skin, running his hands over creamy, virgin flesh and embracing him once again as they kissed for the very first time, giving in to a seemingly life-long craving. Naoya's mouth was wet, pliant, yielding, and his lips were already parted; Naoto had only to lick at those wanting lips and that was all it took for his innocent little brother to open his mouth wider, welcoming Naoto's slick, hot tongue inside. Naoya wrapped his tongue around his brother's, sucking it seductively and all the while each was lost in the other's eyes. Naoya moved slightly to suck Naoto's bottom lip into his quivering mouth, twining his fingers in Naoto's soft, jet-dark tresses.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" Naoto breathed, his voice rough with lust.

"Yes, Nii-san… I wanted you just as much. I _need _you." And he kissed down Naoto's jaw line, sucking at the sensitive hollow behind his ear, darting his tongue out to lap at Naoto's earlobe and earning a soft, pleasured moan from his beloved Nii-san.

Then it was Naoya's turn to undress his brother, slowly, with an expression of pure _worship _on his features. He continued his trail of kisses down Naoto's chest, stopping at one pert nipple and taking it gently into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as his hands moved lower down Naoto's abdomen and finally to his crotch, timid at first, Naoto thought he might be intimidated by the swollen girth.

But as Naoya finished undressing his brother and stroked him with both hands, still drinking in the sight of his beautiful, naked body, Naoto found it increasingly difficult to hold back. Part of him wanted to make this last as long as possible, but another deeper, more primal part knew there would be many, many more times to draw out their pleasure for hours. Right now, he had to have Naoya.

And Naoya knew what to do, instantly, without either of them having to say a word. He knelt between Naoto's legs and took his aching cock into his mouth for just long enough to coat it generously with saliva. Then he lay back against the pillows and spread his legs, welcoming Naoto inside him. Naoya didn't want to be stretched or prepared at all, he just wordlessly begged his brother to _fill_ him.

Naoto positioned himself just right, and with one smooth, deep thrust he was _engulfed_ in Naoya's intoxicating heat. He placed one hand gently on the back of Naoya's neck, tilting his head up to better appreciate the look of stunned pleasure-pain on his face, while the other hand gripped his slim hips, drawing him closer, impaling him even deeper. The tip of his cock bumped against Naoya's prostate, quickly overpowering the almost-excruciating pain, banishing it in exchange for smoldering pleasure.

Naoto was still a moment, hilted, pressing himself into the spongy net of nerves that made up Naoya's hidden pleasure-button. Neither could part from the other's gaze, and the outside world completely disappeared, nothing existed apart from the brothers, joined finally in body as they had been in soul for as long as they could recall. Naoya could feel the tip of Naoto's cock _throbbing_ against his prostate, nearly making him swoon with pleasure before either one even started moving.

Once Naoto was sure he could move without the threat of instant explosion, he pulled out slowly, about halfway up his length, and then thrust back in, at the same time leaning his head down to kiss Naoya's sweet lips again. This time, Naoya moaned, a wordless, almost melodic sound that Naoto swallowed with the kiss. Naoto's hand was still tenderly grasping the back of his brother's neck, kneading the flesh there in time with the slow, deep thrusts, but his other hand had moved to encircle Naoya's cock, stroking it, all while kissing him, and still neither was able to part from the other's gaze.

Both Naoya's arms and legs wrapped tight around his precious Nii-san, his protector, his savior, pulling him closer, impaling him even deeper as they approached climax together. Both were breathless from kissing but neither was able to part it, the more they touched, the more they craved to keep touching. Naoto stroked Naoya in time with his thrusts, the depth and speed of which increased gradually until Naoto was fairly _pounding_ his brother's prostate, and the hand stroking him was slick and dripping with his fluid.

"_Ohhhh, Nii-san- YES!" _

Naoya moaned as they both came at the same time, his seed spilling out over his brother's fingers and onto both their stomachs while Naoto filled him with his own seed, hot, spurting up into Naoya, filling him to capacity.

After Naoto pulled out of his brother and cleaned them both up, they simply lay in a gentle embrace, basking in the afterglow of their shared pleasure.


End file.
